Biker Lovers
by sexyshewolf
Summary: Inuyasha AU! Sesshoumaru has a mate that is mysterious. She is blind, yet she can see right through him. As part of the Dog Clan gang, it is his destiny to prove that he is the greatest. His machine is his beast, his animal that he commands, yet this woman is making him look for another beast to ride. But who is she, really?


Hello everyone! I wanted to try a new story, since everyone liked A mate like no other. I have a poll on my profile. Would anyone like me to continue? Yes or No? Please vote, so I can be sure? I will close the poll on January 10th, so please I repeat, please vote. You know what to do, favorite, alert, or review or all three.

Also why doesn't anyone ever remind me! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, but I wish I could.

_Chapter 1_

Hot Spot, a restaurant and bar that was opened by a group of bikers that was a family. The men Kiba, Tsume and Higo were the men that made sure no one got out of line. The waitress were human with strange powers, but they kept them under wraps, they were Lily, Aurora, Luna and Moonbeam. Totosai was an old sword smith that was able to breathe fire, and since he was old, he wanted to help people, so he was a cook in this little restaurant. The owner of the place is blind, because of an accident, no one ever seen the owner, but knew that the owner was blind.

Shakira was listening as the thunderous hooves were pasting her, she was right beside the horses that created the thunderous beats as she stood up to walk beside her family. Thousands of horses that belonged in hell galloped past her as she smiled. They were going on their yearly trip from one section of hell to the next to graze. They always did it on a lunar eclipse. She always stayed near her brothers when it was their time to move into another section of hell. Thousandths upon thousand horses galloped past her, throwing her hair into the wind. Ahrukia was staying behind her as he stood guard.

Shakira was born blind as a human. She was a wandering human with her friend Ahrukia, a hell horse that was given to her by her father, Yamamoto, a man that had a sword that created fire.

Shakira was born to Yamamoto, a sturdy man that had scars covering his body and Retsu, a woman of healing with the scent of medicine on her. Shakira was born with copper hair that looked like moving flames with golden highlights that ran through her hair and red – yellow lowlights. She was blessed by the goddess for her beauty. Shakira was a mystery, why was she born of no sight. Why was a child of medicine and fire born with no sight? Shakira's parents worry for their little baby girl.

"Shakira? Shakira, where did you go?" Retsu was calling for her wandering daughter, the little girl was crawling, and her mother had turned away for just a second and her baby had crawled away. She had no sight, so she would have bumped into walls or worse go into the steam that run next to their home. Yamamoto was walking back to see Retsu calling out for Shakira.

Yamamoto sighed, "She wondered off again, didn't she?"

They looked at one another, when they heard a scream and laughter coming from the kitchen. They ran to see one of the maids on the table, and a flour bag was tore open and moving. Yamamoto quietly moved forward, using a fork to pick up the bag. He blinked at the white covering creature when the sightless eyes caught his attention. He started laughing as he watched as his daughter sat on her bottom, sneezing part of the flour off herself. Retsu was laughing along with the maids as Shakira was giggling playing in the flour. Shakira was looking around as she started to crawl off again, Retsu quickly picked the crawling girl off.

Retsu wondered how she crawled from the Great Hall to the kitchen which on the other side of the house without running into walls and how did not anyone notice her? Yamamoto was looking at his daughter as she slept in her crib.

"Shakira! Shakira, this is no laughing matter. We have teachings to continue." Yamamoto glance out of his office window to see Shakira's tutor walking around with Shakira's walking stick in her hand. Yamamoto snorted, Shakira had sneaked off without her tutor noticing that the child had skill to walk unnoticeable.

Shakira was snoozing on a rafter that was next to the hay loft when one of the boys, Kiba, notice her, "Your father isn't going to be happy that you skip your studies again."

Shakira snorted as she threw hay down on Kiba, he was fifteen while she was eleven. She was snoozing when she heard Ahrukia threw a fit in his stables. Ahrukia thought it was funny seeing the young dragon boy get hay all over him.

Yamamoto cleared his throat as Tsume, another dragon boy, banged his head on a shelf that he was working on for the saddles. Yamamoto winced, he hated startling the poor boy, "Have you seen my daughter?"

Tsume didn't talk much, but when he did, it was to give words of advice to his adopted brothers. He looked up into the rafters, Yamamoto's eyes followed to see his daughter snoozing in the rafters, he sweat dropped at how his daughter always found ways to sleep in the strangest of places. It was in a flour bag when she was a toddler, now as a teenager she slept in the rafters. He sighed, "Shakira, your tutor has left. She gave up on teaching you, let me guess you study further than what the teacher could teach you."

Shakira glared at her father, Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and frowned, how was she able to act like a normal person like looking straight at a person and glare at them. Shakira sat up, having her legs on either side of the rafter, then tilted to the side, and fell, but she twisted in the air, and softly flew to the ground, landing on her feet. Yamamoto was puzzled by how his daughter acted like a demon, when she was a human. Retsu said that she had prayed to the Moon Goddess, Selene, who had blessed their daughter with gifts that her human parents could not understand.

Yamamoto thought his daughter would have a future due to her way of thinking. She would grow up to be a smart woman. Retsu was looking at her grown daughter, a woman of beauty, eyes that had no sight that were blank, yet they were able to see things. Shakira looked out of the corner of her eyes, "Mother, I wish to leave our home and open a restaurant."

Retsu was surprised by this, as she looked back to her daughter, "I don't mind as long as Ahrukia goes with you."

Shakira smiled, barely eighteen, she left home to find her way. She only went back when her parents died of old age to bury them on the property they love. Kiba, Tsume and Higo was with her when she open the bar, then she meet Totosai, then her waitresses. Now she was nearly twenty – eight years old, she was the huge millionaire with the money she invest in other stocks. She was able to keep her employees, and was the owner of a huge restaurant and bar.

Loud motorcycle roared into the bar as several customers were enjoying the food and the beer. Humans and demons were in harmony in the bar as they were allowed to be in the bar. There were three groups that were allies, the Dog, Wolf and Spider clan. They were in agreement due to the relationships that made them whole and connected. The leader of the main group and the wisest was the Great Dog General that is what they called him, for he was a full blood demon, his wife was the kindest and sweetest woman, but she was also a human. His group was large, he is the leader of the Dog Clan. His two sons were Sesshoumaru, who was the son of his late wife, Masaki, who was a full fledge demon. Inuyasha was his younger son by his wife, Izoyai, as they sat with their group.

Inuyasha was the leader of his small group, Kagome was his girlfriend who was friends with Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku, who was Sango's boyfriend. Shippo was Kagome's adopted son, who was a demon fox. Sesshoumaru had his follower, Jaken, and his adopted human daughter, Rin, along with her boyfriend, Kokahu, Sango's little brother.

Then there was Kagome's sister, Kikyo, whose boyfriend with Onigamu, who's twin brothers with Naraku. Onigamu was the leader of the second group along with his girlfriend Kikyo. They were the leaders of the Spider Clan. Naraku was his second in command, along with his girlfriend, Kagura. Kanna was the younger sister to Kagura.

Then the last leader was Kouga, leader of the Wolf clan. Kouga was friends with Sesshoumaru since they were children and was there in support for Sesshoumaru when Masaki, his mother, was murdered. Kouga had his followers, Ginta, and Hakkau along with his girlfriend, Ayame. They were sitting in a close group, so everyone didn't have to shout over one another. They were group together due to their family connections, and friend connections.

A man dressed in leather was at the bar. He wore leather pant that hugged his thighs, giving his legs showing that there was muscle. He wore leather vest that had chains were on the sides. The man had long white hair that had a purplish hue to it, but it was white. The man's name is Sesshoumaru of the Dog Clan. Sesshoumaru had wandered off to drink by himself, he was lonely, everyone nearly had a love and it was Halloween. He sighed as he drink some whiskey, they didn't sell demon wine, due to humans trying to drink it. He sighed, glaring at his glass, "What did that poor glass do to you, my good sir?"

Sesshoumaru turned to see a waitress was wearing a bunny costume, she smiled, and her gray hair was looking at him with her red eyes, "Is there something else I can get for you?"

He snorted, "I don't need anything for you."

She bowed her head as she left, he sighed as he left the bar, riding his bike out to the country. He rode to an open pasture, where he could hear the hell horses going to hell every annual migration, he wishes that he could find a woman that could be his one. He was about to get back on his bike when he heard a roaring neigh, he turned to see a beauty on a stallion riding it without a bridle as she rode close to his bike. He was amazed as it leaped over the bar wire fence. She trotted her horse up to his bike, she smiled under the hat as she pulled it lower, "Want a race to see who was faster, my horse or that machine that you ride."

He snorted, "My ride can beat you anytime."

She tilted her head, "Then race me, my lord."

He started up the bike as Jaken was watching he flicked his lights as the stallion reared up, roaring, Sesshoumaru roared his bike as she settled the beast down with smoothing words. He was ready when Jaken dropped a piece of cloth, he popped a wheelie on it as he went forward. He pushed it down as the horse was beside him. He was at forty, he chuckled, and that's the top speed for a horse. He rode past as he went to eighty. He left her in the dust as he was about to hit the road, when he heard a thunderous hooves, he glance over his shoulder to see the horse by his side again. Then the horse was able to make it past him. He was barely tapping into his bike's speed, when she went past him, reaching the road before him in three seconds, while it was four miles of open field to reach the road. He looked down at the speedometer, he was in shock. The horse was going nearly was galloping at ninety miles per hour to past him, then went faster. He was shocked that a horse meet him and the woman, who was she? She had no bridle on the horse.

He stopped at the road as she somehow turned her horse, she smiled, "Excellent race, my lord. I hope we see each other again in the future."

Sesshoumaru watched as she kicked the stallion barely in the flanks and the horse obeyed her command. He was biting his inner cheek, who was the woman? He went back to the house to fight in the dojo. He had his hair tied back in a loose braid, he wore loose jogging pants as he kicked and punch a bag that was full of sand. He grunted as he thought of how a mortal woman could have had a demonic aura. No human was a demon, expect for half – demons. He let out a frustrated punch kick to the punching bag that flew across the dojo, barely missing Inuyasha who had walked in. Sesshoumaru jerked back, "Little brother, you alright?"

Inuyasha was holding a hand to his heart, "Yeah, I was checking on you. You left the bar in angry, I was wondering where you were, and Kagome was worried about you, too."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Your woman has a heart of kindness that is wasted on me."

Inuyasha snorted also, "What's got your tail in a knot?"

Sesshoumaru went over to a bench where a towel laid as Inuyasha followed him as Sesshoumaru patted himself the sweat off of him, "A mortal female."

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "A woman has you angry. That's a first."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "On a horse that beat me in a race."

Inuyasha dropped to the ground in annoyed, "That's impossible, you have worked on that bike to get it faster than any of ours."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I was in a race against her, I was at forty, then went to ninety, then suddenly the horse was right there. He passed me in a quick second, the road was four miles away from us, and it was there in three seconds. I was in shock as she waited for me to catch up. She liked our race, and hoped we race again."

Laughter made the brothers jerked up to see their father, nearly on the floor in laughter, Sesshoumaru was getting ticked, "What is it that makes you laugh father?"

Their father wiped the tears of laughter away from his face, "You were beaten by a Hell Horse and didn't know it."

Sesshoumaru was drinking out of his water bottle, he got choked and was coughing as Inuyasha watched his brother get choked. Inuyasha patted his brother's back as his brother regain his breath. Sesshoumaru threw the water bottle at his father's head, who ducked as the water bottle broke, making the Dog General dripping with water. The Dog General looked at the shattered water bottle, "Yes, you were beaten by a Hell Horse."

Sesshoumaru glared at him, "I wasn't beaten by one; this horse had a rider."

The Dog General gotten serious, "I have heard there's been one in the area for some time. I don't know who the owner is, but it goes to the migration of its brother's return to hell. A woman has been seen riding the horse without a bridle."

Sesshoumaru jerked, it was the woman who was riding. His father was telling the truth, "Where's the woman?"

His father shrugged, "No one knows the woman, only knows that if she enjoys the race that she asks for another time to race against you. Not many people who have raced against her, ever come back from racing her."

Sesshoumaru was looking at his father, "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother, then at his father, when his mother came in, "A Hell Horse with a rider usually slays the person that they are racing against to look into their heart."

The Dog General looked at his wife, "How do you know about this?"

She smiled, "I raced against her. She made it even, until the last second, she won. She liked me that she told me why she raced against people, but she doesn't do that. She has not yet died and is not of a Shinigami."

Sesshoumaru looked at his adopted mother, "Do you know the name of the woman?"

She sadly shook her head, "She just said her goodbyes and rode off as the last of the herd disappeared."

Sesshoumaru punched the wall as she winced, he had a temper and didn't like being defeated by someone who didn't give their name. She started walking to his side, "Did anything catch your attention?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't thinking, he did catch something, "She had the same smell as Hot Spot."

Inuyasha snorted, "Anyone who goes there has the smell."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No, I have been to the top a couple times, she had the scent of the owner."

The Dog General looked at his son, "No one has seen the owner in years, and no one has had the glimpse of the owner."

Sesshoumaru was now thinking, then it strike in his mind, he knew where to get answers, "I'll be back.

He rode to Hot Spot as he went to the door, where Totosai was sitting at a booth, looking at recipes. Totosai jolted seeing Sesshoumaru there, but he looked like he needed answers, "What did you need boy?"

Sesshoumaru sat down in the booth, "The woman that has a Hell Horse, who must know, since it was your work that the horse wore."

Totosai sighed, "The horse's name is Ahrukia, and the woman. I don't know, she politely asked that I make some shoes for the horse and a saddle that she could ride in. I was then given this job. I haven't regret the day helping that woman."

Sesshoumaru was looking at Totosai, "Not regret?"

Totosai nodded, "The woman was kind, and polite, but I know that she had an aura of a demon, yet she was completely human."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his hands that were covered with biker gloves, he dressed like a bad boy. He looked at Totosai, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

Totosai scratched his head, "I believe the woman is blind."

Sesshoumaru jerked back in his seat, "I'm trying to find a blind woman."

_That's a needle in a hay stack, _Sesshoumaru thought as he stood up, "Thank you, Totosai."

Totosai waved goodbye to his friend's son, when a blind lady walked down from the second floor and sat at the booth, "Who was that?"

Totosai was laughing, "What did you do to get Sesshoumaru to try to find you?"

She looked at him, "Sesshoumaru is his name. Oops, that must have been the man that beaten in a race with Ahrukia."

Totosai started laughing, "You beat the poor boy with Ahrukia while he was riding his bike."

She was wincing, "Oh no. That man has a demonic aura, I wasn't thinking when I was racing him. I was doing it for fun. I didn't know that he was a demon, now he'll be looking for me everywhere."

Totosai started snickering, "Then get on his good side."

She was thumping her head on the table, "How do you get on a demon's good side?"

Totosai scratched his head, "Be nice to him on the Halloween party."

Halloween a fun holiday to be make believe characters, Demons and Humans alike enjoy this holiday. The three clans were celebrating their holiday. Sesshoumaru was dressed in a fine kimono shirt and pant, with armor on, while a fur pelt, his moko – moko was on his right shoulder. He wore his finest boots as he looked around.

He turned, taking a second glance to see a human female that rival a demon female's beauty, and she had her lips color a pale pink on her lips that gloss in the low light. She wore different hair pieces that had hair attached to them, she wore the strands like ornaments. She looked at him, he inhaled swiftly to see the sightless eyes looked upon him. She blushed, "Sorry, I guess I'll be going."

Sesshoumaru reached for her, as she turned toward him, he slipped off his seat, bumping her into the bar. He cleared his throat, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to do that."

She smiled as she looked like a princess, as she cupped his cheek, she looked up to see the DJ putting on a slow song. She held out her hand, "Dance with me."

Sesshoumaru lead the woman out that wore a Roman goddess outfit, he gently danced with her as she laid her head on his chest. Sesshoumaru felt at peace as he held this woman at peace.

Inuyasha was laying his head against Kagome's head when he spotted his brother dancing with a pretty girl, he tapped Kagome's cheek, and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was pointing to Sesshoumaru. She gasped in cheer, she whispered, "Sesshoumaru found a girl."

Inuyasha was surprised as Kagome's words made everyone took notice, they were smiling when a man came close to Sesshoumaru. The man looked down at Sesshoumaru, when the girl laughed, "This man is fine, he isn't going to hurt me."

Sesshoumaru looked at the dragon man as he left, he was one of the security guards. Sesshoumaru swirled around the woman, and then dipped her. She giggled as he, a feudal lord, danced with a Roman Goddess. The night was waning as the three groups watched Sesshoumaru danced with the woman. She was light on her feet and was able to keep up with him, and when they had put on the music for tango. She was able to keep up with his steps. Naraku was blinking as Kagura looked at him, "In high school, no one could keep up with Sesshoumaru. He was the top of his class."

Kouga was smiling, "This woman knows how to dance with our dog lord."

Sesshoumaru dancing well with her, she was able to keep up with him. He was holding her hips as she held onto his shoulders, she was dancing perfectly. He laid his head on her head, when he inhaled her scent. He stiffen while he danced with her, he twirled them into a corner where he pushed her up against the wall, he growled, "You are the rider."

She gasped, "I didn't know you were a demon. I just race whoever shows up there."

Sesshoumaru loosen on his grip on the woman, she was innocent, and she leaned on him. Sesshoumaru was smirking, "You are a simple human with no way of knowing that I was a demon without your sight."

She looked at him with the eyes that couldn't see nothing. She was cupping his cheek, when Sesshoumaru snarled back at her, he gasped as his demon got out of his control. She felt him grab ahold of her tighter. She gasped as she was yanked away from Sesshoumaru. Naraku held onto Sesshoumaru as his eyes were glowing red. He was snarling as he tried to get back to the woman. She was wondering what was going on.

She was puzzled by Sesshoumaru's strange behavior. The Dog General helped handing onto his son as Naraku and Kouga held onto his legs as his father held onto his chest, Sesshoumaru was snarling as he shook his head. He roared as his moko – moko went straight for her. Inuyasha grabbed onto the fur as he held on. It was taking four demons just to hang onto Sesshoumaru. The Dog General looked toward the wondering girl, "What did you do to him?"

She cried out, "I just touched his cheek."

The Dog General couldn't believe it, his son's mate was right here. Sesshoumaru howled, snarled, until his father slapped his fist against the back of his neck, knocking him out. Sesshoumaru was sinking to the ground as his father caught him. She ran from the scene before anyone could catch her. Sesshoumaru's father sighed, "I got a lot of explaining to Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, "Dad, what happened?"

The Dog General looked at his youngest son, "Your brother has found his soul mate."


End file.
